


不驯的心

by cindyfxx



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 06:45:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10508442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cindyfxx/pseuds/cindyfxx
Summary: 当布鲁斯•韦恩发现各种言情小说的男主角都和他有某种怪异的相似性时，他决定还是自己亲自动手为妙。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mithen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mithen/gifts).
  * A translation of [His Untamed Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3334898) by [Mithen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mithen/pseuds/Mithen). 



> Thanks for kind Mithen's permission

“先生？我觉得您也许想看看这个。”

布鲁斯看了眼阿尔弗雷德·潘尼沃斯手里的薄本子。封面上是一个身着破烂衬衣、露出引人注目的腹肌的男子。他正将一个黑发美人揽入怀中。“阿尔弗雷德，你解释过你发现阅读言情小说是一种让人放松的消遣，但我不认为我——”

“——我认为您会对所谈及的这段文章里感兴趣的，先生。”

挑起一道眉，布鲁斯从他手里抽出那本书。《与危险共枕》，作者：马洛蕾·卡普肖。他瞟了眼封底： **当风流英俊的国际间谍戴尔·丹福思沦为一个冷酷残忍意欲统治世界的阴谋家的阶下之囚时，他在预料之外的地方发现了一个盟友——他死敌那美得惊为天人的女儿！他对她能否以命相托？而她又能否对他……以心相许？**

“第十页。”阿尔弗雷德说。

文段用钢笔加了下划线： **戴尔在单人牢房里焦躁不安地来回踱步。此刻，无聊是他最大的危险。艾恩（铁）公爵会让他在这里等着，直到他开始发疯。所以他需要的是不要变得无聊。幸运的是，中心曾训练过他应对这种情况的技巧。小心仔细地，戴尔开始在脑子里拆解一首自己最喜欢的歌——逆向，从后向前，拆开每一个音符并标示。他如此沉溺于自己的冥想之中，以至于几乎没有意识他牢房外的那个身影，正用大大的绿眼睛望着他。**

故事从那里继续发展到相互诱惑的情节，布鲁斯却停下，看向阿尔弗雷德。“是我的手法。”他沉思道。

“甚至在后面的文章里提及到他所选之歌是碰撞乐队的‘我该留，还是该走’。”阿尔弗雷德说，听见自己最喜欢的乐队的名字，布鲁斯的眉头皱起来——并非布鲁西·韦恩最爱的乐队，布鲁西喜欢时下最流行的任何东西，（这是） ** _他_** 最喜欢乐队。虽然‘伦敦呼叫’要好上许多倍……

“一定是某种巧合？”他说道，阿尔弗雷德却摇摇头。

“如果只此一件，我是不会来找您的，先生。”他说道，又递给布鲁斯一本小说——作者同是马洛蕾·卡普肖，这一本的书名叫《唯一的执着》，是关于一位工作狂的首席执行官（CEO）最终在从小便暗恋他的秘书的怀中找到真爱的故事。布鲁斯觉得自己的两道眉毛都挑高了，他读到“粗犷、禁欲的，韦德·盖瑞森”和他习惯于只允许自己用十分钟热水冲澡，紧接着强制用冷水三分钟。

“这个……非常精确，不是吗？”他说道。这世上知道他淋浴习惯的人的数量不超过五根手指。“这个马洛蕾·卡普肖是谁？”

“她似乎是言情小说界一颗正冉冉升起的新星。”阿尔弗雷德说。“她今年已经出版了三本小说，而它们全都颇受欢迎。她主要因其对男主角描写而广受赞誉。她最新的小说叫《自己的联盟》，是关于一个钢铁工人设法组织起孤儿组成一个小联盟的故事。”

布鲁斯仰头大笑起来。“好吧，至少，这本不是根据我写的。”

阿尔弗雷德轻咳了下。“我觉得您不仅会惊讶于艾恩（铁）公爵的辨识度，还会惊讶于对于某些他所训练去参加锦标赛的少男少女们的描述。”他几乎要对布鲁斯脸上的表情露出微笑了。“在技巧训练中他常常过于严厉，但他的疾言厉色下藏着一颗只有杰西·露丝，本地记者，能看并欣赏的金子般的心。”

“本地记者，”布鲁斯说，某种怀疑开始在他的大脑里闪耀。“这个‘马洛蕾·卡普肖’。她已经出版了三本书了？”

 “是的。”

 “而三本你都有？”

 “您想要借阅它们吗？”阿尔弗雷德看起来就像正藏着一个微笑。

布鲁斯皱起脸。“我想是的。”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

阅读它们并没花费太长时间——它们都，当然了，十分的公式化。但‘马洛蕾·卡普肖’在措辞的灵活转换方面有天赋，火花四溅的描述总会紧抓着你。另外，的确，她的男主角毫无疑问是她的优势之一——他们强壮、复杂、自信且富有才华。

他们也全都是某种布鲁斯·韦恩的翻版。

哦，并没有什么能完全追溯回他身上的东西，也没什么过于明显的东西：韦德·盖瑞森有火焰般的红发；伊恩·布莱克来自于工人阶级的背景；戴尔·丹福思是英国人。可布鲁斯还是能看到他自己潜伏在他们每一个当中，扭曲的镜子中的一个倒影（被扭曲是为了让他看起来可笑地英雄气概、浪漫多情，他恼怒地想着）。当伊恩·布莱克对弄脱臼他手臂的明星投手做出反应时，布鲁斯能看到那次迪克和蝙蝠侠与超人同出任务时受伤后自己的那些反应的影子。当韦德·盖瑞森工作得太猛在桌边睡着，甜蜜的桑万娜·霍尔特温柔地给他盖上一条毯子御寒时，他想起又一次在阴冷的蝙蝠洞中醒来，身上盖着一条后来他才得知是由肯特妈妈织的毯子。而对戴尔·丹福思的描述非常匹配布鲁斯·韦恩本人，虽然是透过了某种可笑的透镜：从 **他犀利的蓝色狼眼和他斜插入鬓的眉毛** ，到 **他那劲瘦、满是伤疤让斯嘉丽偷偷窥视的身体，让她渴望抚慰他，渴望用她的嘴唇靠近他英勇的标记，渴望在他只感觉过痛苦的所在给他欢愉……**

“是洞里太热了吗，先生？”阿尔弗雷德的声音由右后方传来，布鲁斯差点跳起来。“我这么问是因为你似乎脸红了。”

“我很好。”布鲁斯说着马上合上书。

“我记得不久前肯特先生提到他正在写一本小说。”阿尔弗雷德说。

“的确，但我本以为是些更像《杀死在一只知更鸟》，而非……”

“……《吻上一位百万富翁》？”看着布鲁斯无助的点头，阿尔弗雷德温和地说道：“这正是下一本小说。一个月后发售。我相信此书是关于一个羞怯的农场女孩试图去赢得一位声名狼藉的花花公子的心的故事。”

布鲁斯用手搓了把脸。“必须做点什么。”

“我确定您指的是你要跟肯特现实谈谈他这种将您写入他炙热的言情小说里的倾向？”

布鲁斯从两根手指指尖偷看着阿尔弗雷德，笑得像个被大人抓住偷带青蛙进教室的小男孩。“那还有什么乐趣？不，我觉得布鲁斯·韦恩需要打电话给他的老朋友爱丽森·吴聊聊。”

阿尔弗雷德明显忍住一声叹息。“这位爱丽森·吴目前所任主编的科伦拜浪漫小说，曾名为哈勒昆浪漫小说，后因某些明显与哥谭有关的理由而更名？”

“正是那个爱丽森·吴。”布鲁斯说。“我想她欠她老朋友几个忙——而且我觉得‘马洛蕾·卡普肖’在出版界要有些竞争对手了。”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

写言情小说比布鲁斯想得要容易——遵循某个非常严格的程式很有帮助，而他有用钱能买到的最好的语音输入软件就更是大有帮助。他可以在进行日常锻炼或无聊的监控时进行口述，事实上，组织出将两颗寂寞的心灵结合到一起的方法奇异地镇定心神。

他初次尝试的结果叫《电眼情人》【注释1】，书中才华横溢的工程师玛格丽特·克莱顿邂逅了兰德·欧文，一位英俊的宇航员。她疾言厉色的外表下藏着一颗真心，而当她发现羞怯的兰德一直是个从家谷仓窗口里凝望星空的寂寞男孩时，她再也无法抑制自己的魅力了。兰德对星空的热爱让人着迷：他最爱的星座是天猫座，最难找到的星座之一，而这个事实在此中因他那让人难以捉摸的羞怯天性成为了书中的主调。

布鲁斯微笑着写出了那部分，想起在北极圈里的一场谈话，看着极光在天空中燃烧。 **想用我作言情小说男主角，是吗，肯特？公平反击，我的朋友。**

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

【注释1】原文此处为“Lynx-Eyed Lover”，lynx一词意为天猫座，Lynx-Eyed意为‘目光尖锐的’，遂此处为双关语。

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

克拉克惊讶地看着亚马逊言情畅销作家榜：这个丽贝卡·伦诺克斯是谁，而且她为什么突然排名到了马洛蕾·卡普肖前面？他意外于自己突然感觉到一股妒忌的刺痛——他早在开始写言情小说之初就告诉过自己这只是为了他所想写的严肃小说所做的“练习”，但显然不知什么时候，他变得投入于马洛蕾·卡普肖的成功之中。他看眼内容简介——然后突然停住，又眨眨眼，这次更加警觉。这到底是什——

他马上买了一个电子版，立刻开始阅读。

等他读到结尾（ **当她扬起嘴唇贴向他的，玛格丽特知道，从此，她的心将永远属于她有着梦想家灵魂的星眼情人。【注释2】** ）他轻轻笑起来。显然有人投下了战书。

好吧，决不能让人说克拉克·肯特不战而退。

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

【注释2】此处原文为‘starry-eyed lover’，‘starry-eyed’一词意为‘天真的，理想主义的’，遂此处为双关语。

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

“又一本马洛蕾·卡普肖新书出版了，先生。”

“啊？”布鲁斯说道，看了眼阿尔弗雷德手里纤薄的本子。“你读过了吗？”

“我粗略看过了。”阿尔弗雷德轻咳了下。“令……令人印象深刻。不屈的卡普肖小姐似乎开始进军古装言情了。”

布鲁斯凑近了看了看书名。“《放浪公爵》？天呐。”

“故事显然是关于一个羞怯的农家女对维斯陲尼亚公爵——一个放浪的败家子——的爱情。但，结果是他其实只是假装成一个恶棍以掩饰国王所不允许的慈善活动。这本书……里的故事更合理些。”

“嗯。”布鲁斯说道，人立刻沉溺进低微的阿拉贝拉和她那看似残酷冷血的特里斯坦公爵的传奇里。等他看到阿拉贝拉赞美所谓公爵的那天蓝色的眼睛时，布鲁斯大大的哼了一声；当她开始为掩盖在他冷漠外表下的慷慨与慈悲大加雄辩时，布鲁斯咳嗽了一下，感觉有点不自在。而等到公爵‘将她按在心上’而阿拉贝拉‘回以拒绝承认已久的压抑渴望’的时候，布鲁斯已经在计划自己的下一本书了。

 丽贝卡·伦诺克斯准备突破科伦拜黑丝版权标。

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

“你在看什么，克拉克？”

“没什么！”露易丝来到他身后，克拉克慌忙关闭阅读客户端上的页面。“我是说，是关于报业的。跟工作有关的东西，你知道的。”

这并不能算谎话！他一边安慰自己，一边又回去读丽贝卡·伦诺克斯的《大冒险》。男主角是名记者，正身陷在围绕在年轻富有的社交名媛贝丝·温彻斯特周围的阴谋之网中。可他很肯定大部分关于新闻工业现状的商业报告并不谈及下班后在办公桌上来场巫山云雨的反对与赞同理由。

**贝丝热切的手指描绘过特雷身体劲瘦的线条。她早已怀疑在这些不合体的西装之下的记者有一幅阿多尼斯的身躯，可最终看到还是让她无法呼吸。她的双手游走过他身躯的平面与起伏，一直向下，向下，直到——**

**特雷有力的手一手抓住她的双腕握，贝丝立刻感觉就像呼吸被欲念从她的身体里强行掰掉。“现在轮到我了。”他低吼着，手伸下去，他——**

克拉克看了眼办公室里，觉得脸颊发烫，然后将书放到一边稍等。“所以你打算这么玩，韦恩。”他喃喃低语道。“好吧，两人才能玩那游戏。”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

“这一次，先生，恐怕卡普肖小姐失去我了。”阿尔弗雷德阴沉道。“我无困于古装言情小说，也很享受西部主题的浪漫故事，但我必须在超自然主题上坚守底线。您可以称我守旧过时，但——”

 布鲁斯从他手里抽出书时他又用鼻子哼了哼，原地转身，出了门。

《暗影守护神》——布鲁斯对着封面皱起脸，封面上是一个烟黑色的拜伦式英雄和一个窈窕的金发美人。这个男主角长着尖牙？他迅速翻开书。

是吸血鬼。当然。

读到第一场性爱描写时，他挑起双眉，书中写到柔软纤弱的阿丽克莎被绑住，无助地看着神秘莫测的迪米特里靠近她，他蛮横的双眼满是欲火，上下抚摸过她因呼吸急促而起伏的薄丝长袍——

 **天呀，我们有了真正丰满的乳房，** 布鲁斯想着。他不知是该笑还是该呻吟——但是他不得不承认最后结局，为救阿丽克莎迪米特里牺牲了自己又通过阿丽克莎爱情的力量被拯救那段——好吧，还是有点动人的。

 **“** **如果我就此失去了你，” 阿丽克莎喘息道，“我将会感觉到我的光失去了它的影，我的白昼不再有温柔的夜等着它。别离开我，我的爱人，而我将永远属于你，永生永世。”**

“莫名的，”阿尔弗雷德在洞穴的另一边说，吓得他跳起来立刻抹了下眼睛，“我一直认为您和肯特先生开始你们的浪漫之时，你们会将你们的情书作为真正的信件交换，或者也许是电子邮件或是某些像蒂姆少爷一直跟我说的这个‘阅后即焚’一样的新鲜玩意儿。”他将一杯茶放在布鲁斯手肘边。“你们会写整本、整本的小说倾诉对彼此的感觉我实在没想到。”他微微笑着。“不过，你们两人做事从不半途而废，对吗？”

“嗯。”布鲁斯说，注意力显然早已飞到了别处。“你觉得阿妮娅作女主角的名字怎么样？”

阿尔弗雷德外头。“我认为很可爱，先生。坚强又脆弱。”

“很好，很好。”布鲁斯喃喃道。

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

超人与蝙蝠侠之间有存在着一种明显的紧绷感，正义联盟的其他成员都注意到了。似乎并非是‘敌对性的’，完全不是，但的确存在着某种紧张情绪。

“可能他俩正一起憋着某个巨大的笑话，而他俩不想在我们面前谈论。”闪电侠说。

（他所不知的是，丽贝卡·伦诺克斯的《嵌银欲火》一周期刚刚出版，而克拉克目瞪口呆地读到凡人女子阿妮娅对完美白皙的精灵王子凯尔斯汀的炙热爱情——书中描写了在极寒的荒凉之境有一座由水晶造就宫殿，其设计布局是Clark非常熟悉却没有几个‘凡人’曾见过的。）

“不，更可能是他们俩正在彼此恶搞对方，并且都觉得自己占了上风。”绿灯侠说道。

（就在他说的时候，‘马洛蕾·卡普肖’正在勾画一部黑色恐怖/言情小说，有一位、严肃英俊的侦探，带着一颗伤痕累累的心——只能被女主角温柔的爱情所治愈——正在寻找一名恐怖的连环杀手。）

“好吧，我希望他们能亲亲彼此，然后赶快把事情搞完。”神奇女侠说道，引得众人惊讶地看向她。

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

“先生，我不认为——”

“——我只是需要你读读这一段，阿尔弗雷德。我需要知道它是不是有效果了。”

阿尔弗雷德的表情暗示了他后悔曾告诉布鲁斯他应该养成不要用拳头抨击邪恶的习惯，可他只能探口气看向电脑上标着《追星情人》的文件。

**水晶转开头，这样扎林就看不见她的眼泪了。“我知道不可能，”她努力喃喃地说道。“你必须返回你的星球，到帝国卫队中服役。我们曾拥有的是美丽的——”她的嗓音开始支离，“——可我知道我们可能永远——永远——”**

**她感觉到扎林温暖的手指碰触到她的脸，将她转向他，就像让花朵迎向太阳。“我最亲爱的** **水晶，** **”** **他说。“此刻失去你我可能永远无法继续。我的飞船上有容得下两人的空间。跟我走吧，永远成为我的永恒的配偶吧。”**

 **水晶感觉到喜悦涌上心头，她抬头迎向他的嘴唇，以她刚刚开始学习的那种语音低诉出她的回应：** **_Ak-narvin, Zarlin, gaoshhirin thyallt!_ **

“这……当然不是狄更斯，不过它会奏效的。”阿尔弗雷德说。“这是水晶的氪星语爱的誓言吗？”

布鲁斯微微窃笑。“是氪星语，是的。但她其实说的是——粗略的翻译——‘嗨，你这呆瓜，也许我们应该谈谈？’”

阿尔弗雷德眯起眼睛。“您真的要命名男主角为……”

“是的，在氪星语里扎林的基本代表‘呆瓜’。我以为他听了会觉得逗的。”

“我很意外氪星语中有一个给呆瓜的词。”

“每种语言里都有个给呆瓜的词，阿尔弗雷德。”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

当然了，还是要经过校对和印刷，但在《追星情人》发行的几天里，就有人敲响了庄园的门。

“肯特先生想知道您此刻是否有空，或者您是否在忙着构思您的下部……‘鸿篇巨著’。”

“哦，我想我有时间见他。”布鲁斯愉快地说道。

几分钟后，阿尔弗雷德将克拉克·肯特带进房间。克拉克正穿着一件不怎么合体的毛衣和不讨人喜欢的卡其色裤子。他的眼镜沾着污渍，而且他似乎不敢直视布鲁斯的眼睛。

“我不知道阿尔弗雷德读言情小说。”他喃喃着。“他告诉我你如何——你知道的。”他补充道，含糊地挥了挥手。“我很抱歉。”

他看起来羞怯又害臊，布鲁斯立刻意识到自己占了上风。

他不确定自己喜欢这种感觉，说来也奇怪。

“停战？”他说。

克拉克的头抬起来，透过浓密的黑发看着布鲁斯的眼睛。“停战。”他犹豫了片刻说道。“我只是……你知道我一直想写一本小说，而这似乎是练习写作不错的方式。然后等我试图创造出一个浪漫的男主角的时候，好吧……”他弱弱地笑了笑，搓了搓后脑勺。“科伦拜指导手册说男主角应该是有权有势、富可敌国、自带优越感的阿尔法男性，有的时候傲慢自大，但也深藏着脆弱的一面。”他耸耸肩。“不论我试图写出什么，最终都会变成……你。秘密特工、单亲爸爸、侦探和百万富翁——我能想象出作为言情男主角的每个人都——”布鲁斯看着他吞了吞口水，“——他们都是你。”

“好吧，我相信我已经证明过你本身就是个相当好的言情男主角了。”布鲁斯说。 “精灵族王子有点牵强，你不觉得吗？”克拉克的微笑有点扭曲，但懊恼已经逐渐消失了。“哦，拜托，你的确住在一座水晶宫殿里。”

“我住在一栋破公寓里。”

“就像特雷·莫里斯，勇敢的记者，是的。你可以同时是他们俩人。你可以同时……是他们所有人。”布鲁斯清了清喉咙，害怕发现自己的嗓音已经变得沙哑。

克拉克研究着他的脸，很久。他开始要向前一步，但又顿住。开始要伸出双手，又犹豫。

“在言情小说里这样的时刻永远都发展得顺利许多。”他说。

布鲁斯喘了口气，走近了，在房间中央迎上他。他将手放在克拉克的肩膀上。“在言情小说里，我会说些终止整个故事的醉人情话然后吻你。但我想我要直接跳到——”

他的话被截断，克拉克蹒跚向前，带着笨拙的急切，吻了他。

到现在为止，布鲁斯写过初吻四次（还不算那些草稿），但它们没有一个让角色膝盖发软让情侣瘫倒在地。它们没有一个让角色掀倒茶几，让台灯摔到地上。它们没有一个让两个角色咯咯傻笑，最终失去控制哈哈大笑了整整二十分钟，过程中还不忘接吻。

全面考虑下来，布鲁斯决定，小说都是骗人的。

“我觉得也许是时候从言情小说界退休了。”克拉克之后喃喃说道。他正紧挨着布鲁斯躺在波斯地毯上，慵懒地玩着布鲁斯的衬衫纽扣，手指伸进衣襟里，轻佻地探索起来。“我觉得在这个题材上我表达过意见了。”

“也许你只是需要换换题材。”布鲁斯说。

“嗯。”克拉克亲亲布鲁斯的耳朵，咬咬耳垂。“你有什么建议吗？”

结果是，布鲁斯有。

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

[引用Goodreads上一条对《天使之像》的评论。]

**化名杰罗姆·马隆的这个合写二人组一直在男男情色浪漫小说界呼风唤雨，而他们的最新力作只会将他们的名气推向天际。这对以生动的肉欲风格为标榜的组合的粉丝们将会喜爱这段文艺复兴画家与其邀请来为他最新杰作中大天使米迦勒做模特的神秘英俊的男人的传奇故事。两个角色迷人又有魅力，性场面火花四溅，嘶嘶作响，满是我们一直期待从两位作者那里得到的直达细节的专注。马隆的作品也许少于许多作者，但如果能保持这种高品质，我不介意用六个月等他们的下一本书问世！**


End file.
